


And You Have Me

by AmberValCepri



Series: Anchor [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Adamant, Anal Fingering, Convincing, Dealing with Fade Crap, Fingerfucking, Just the Tip, Kink Meme, M/M, Mentioned of BDSM, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairing, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, dealing with fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberValCepri/pseuds/AmberValCepri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adamant Iron Bull is afraid he's going mad or that a demon somehow managed to invade his mind. He looks for comfort in a place it was offered after he became Tal-Vashoth, Solas. Solas proves to him that he's not, in fact, going mad and it causes Iron Bull to look at Solas a bit differently. And for him to make an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm building off Checkmate and it's gotten all tangled up in my story for my Inquisitor, Adavae Trevelyan. This one is inspired by this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=53938157#t53938157 and while I don't think it entirely encompasses what they wanted I still think it comes somewhat close. Also, it comes before Checkmate - It has been added to and ordered correctly in the Anchor series though. 
> 
> Now fully beta-ed!
> 
> Also, if the Anon from the prompt that created Checkmate is present, please know this: I hate you and I love you. I also blame you. Thanks! :D

The Iron Bull sat in his normal spot in the tavern, eyes scanning over the crowd that had gathered for the evening. The sun had long since fallen over the horizon and the drinks were at every table. He had his normal large tankard, but it sat still half full. He covered his mood for the most part, still giving smiles and not-too-subtle hints that the dark eyed serving girl was returning. His smile widened with the knowledge that even when he was contemplating his own slowly degrading mental existence he could still get all the ladies. Outside of sending signals to the serving girl though, he was fighting not to glare at half the people that passed by or sat too close, even not elbowing Krem out of his chair when he bumped into him was a fight at this point.

He knew what the issue was, he just didn’t know how to approach it. The fucking Fade was not something he liked contemplating on a regular basis, but when you got to physically walk _into and out of it?_ Well, you couldn’t ignore that. The trip back from Adamant Fortress hadn’t allowed them too much time to think about it, too many things to do with the army, new alliances with Wardens, sending Hawke off to Weisshaupt, and numerous other things.

Adavae Trevelyan and Tarthen Hawke had hit the ground running (the two were probably way too used to this weird crap happening to them), but much of the rogue’s inner circle were still trying to wrap themselves around what happened. Cassandra had taken to writing it down, Varric was burying it in his stories, and Iron Bull had started Qun training exercises. Between Cassandra, Adavae, and Krem he was feeling it and while it helped for a bit, it eventually wore off. He had walked in the Fade, run through demontown, and come out the other side without tossing blight everywhere. At least they were doing better than Corypheus and his cohorts in that respect.

Once they were all back in Skyhold, Adavae had proposed going to southern Crestwood to see about that dragon. Dragon hunting always raised the spirits of even the Inner Circle and that was who needed it. Sure, they’d won at Adamant, but with what they did and learned it felt like a hollow victory. Bull had been onboard with the idea the moment the archer had told him. So a few days later Adavae had Iron Bull, Blackwall (Cassandra had refused the invitation), and Varric out. But for the first, and hopefully only, time in his life he hesitated to attack the dragon.

It was barely a second, but he knew it. The way the dragon roared and senselessly attacked, diving for Blackwall even as the man stood stalwart against it, throwing electricity bolts around as it refused to yield in return. Bull had had trouble coming down off the reaver high after that fight. Whatever was in the dragon that spoke to him rang in his veins and it had taken the Inquisitor notching an arrow at him to realize it. He was losing it. Something in the Fade had gotten in his head and there was no way to get that out.

Bull was so lost in his thoughts he just barely managed to stop himself from grabbing Krem by the neck when his Lieutenant grabbed his arm and called, "Hey Chief!"

He watched as Krem's eyes narrowed at him, moving between the half raised hand and Bull’s barely hidden dismay, and he jerked his head towards the door, "I think you need some air, Chief."

It wasn't so much a suggestion as it was an order. Krem was about the only one that could pull that aside from the Inquisitor, but he never did it without good reason. Bull nodded and stood, leaving the tavern and his weapons purposefully behind. If he really was going mad, or if something was dragging him under, he would be enough of a problem without them. Bull paused in the courtyard, considering his options. He could take care of himself first, the walls were high enough to make sure he was dead. Before he went doing anything like that he should probably talk to Adavae first though. The rogue would probably find some way to resurrect him and chew him out if he went throwing himself off cliffs, Sera too probably. But Adavae was in the Emerald Graves with Sera, Dorian, and Cassandra now, he wouldn’t be back anytime soon if Fairbanks was trustworthy. Looking out over the infirmary in the central courtyard it brought up a comment that had been made not too long ago, '...and you have me.'

Solas. He had extended an offer of support before. Would that actually stand? The Fadewalker was definitely someone that could take him on in a fight, but could he take him out if needed? His heartbeat quickened at the prospect. Solas probably could take him out. He'd seen the mage find ways to stall and nearly kill an entire horde of red templars, surely he could take out one raging, insane Tal-Vashoth. His lips curled in a snarl at himself and his own weakness.

 

~~~/~~~/~~~

 

"Iron Bull?" Solas asked, head tilted as he looked up at the Tal-Vashoth that stood in the doorway to his rotunda.

The mage had been about to leave for his rooms for the night, one book for some light reading coming along with him, when he had opened the door to it being blocked by the towering warrior as he glared down at where the door had been. His confusion was fleeting though, as the signs that Bull needed help had been there since his return from the Fade. Solas just hadn’t expected it to be him he came to. Any of his Chargers, Krem especially, perhaps Cullen, even finding a way to wait till Adavae returned from the Emerald Graves, were all people he expected Bull to go to long before he came to him. But of course, Adavae was right, he had called it after slaying the Northern Hunter. 

The mage watched as surprise flickered over the scarred features before they settled into a scowl. The larger man grunted and looked away from Solas. The elf took that moment to glance about before saying softly, “Do you wish privacy?”

A jerky nod and Solas beckoned Bull after him. They crossed the empty Great Hall to the door to Josephine’s office. He had seen the Antivan leave some time ago so she would not hear as they descended the stairs there and moved through the kitchens. It was a tight fit for the Tal-Vashoth but once outside Solas led him to one of the empty battlements. There was a hidden staircase that Adavae had had installed to reach that last part of the battlement that was otherwise cut off by a crumbling portion of the wall.

None of the night watch came this way but they came close and if he did end up needing help it was not too far away. As they came to a stop he moved one hand purposefully, placing a glyph between them, and turned. Bull was teetering on the edge of the glyph with his eyes locked on Solas, stance as if he were about to lunge at the elf.

“Smart move,” Bull said.

“Easy move, you are making yourself easy to read on purpose,” Solas pointed out, spirit magic dancing in one hand at his side, ready to form a shield if needed, “What is on your mind Bull? Or are you just going to try to kill me for no reason?”

“It’s happening, Solas. Something got into my head in the Fade and now I’m just slowly losing it,” he said, grim words matching his expression.

Solas stared at him for a moment, then gave a frustrated noise and threw the book he was holding at Bull’s head. Bull ducked easily but that was definitely not what he had been expecting by the now surprised expression on his face. He looked back at Solas, about to speak, but the elf overrode him, “Of all the idiotic notions, you think that stepping into the Fade means something ‘got into your head’ and now you’re going mad? Demons do not just hide inside your mind! They make offers, they jeer at you and taunt you, they are a voice you can’t get rid off, but they need your permission first and foremost. Tell me Iron Bull, have you heard anything in your head since you exited the Fade trying to make you such an offer?”

“I…No. Well, there was the dragon that seemed to speak to me, but that happens with most dragons-“ the Qunari looked to the side, seeming to try to think.

Solas cut in, “Then that is no different than before. Did any demons even survive any of you long enough to make an offer in the Fade?”

“No, but you can’t just sit there and say that nothing got through!” He snapped, toes edging on the glyph that separated them, “Every time the Fade has been opened the world’s gotten a bit more chaotic, more deranged. I’m Tal-Vashoth! I’ve walked in the Fade and Adavae’s mark be damned, that is not natural!”

“I did not say it was!” The elf shot back, “But your madness is no cause of the Fade. It is because of your reaction to the experience, of self-doubt. And you can control that.”

“Dammit, Solas! Adavae had to point an arrow at me to get me to come out of my reaver rage after the dragon in Crestwood! I almost took Krem by the neck not even half an hour ago and I don’t remember getting from the courtyard to your doorstep! Something is _wrong_!” Iron Bull said as he stepped onto the glyph.

The ice that froze his feet in place made him shudder at the intense cold but the shock to the normal heat of his body forced him to think past the rage that Solas had worked him into. Solas’ grey eyes were locked on him, intense and calm all at once as he carefully picked his words, “Speak your mind, Bull,” he ordered.

“I’m going to kill everyone before they have a chance to stop me… Normally that’d be a good thing,” he said after a moment.

“Normally that should be pointed towards your enemy,” Solas corrected, “And you know your enemy well, do you not?”

“Yes,” Bull affirmed, hands flexing into fists.

“Then why do you doubt your control?” Solas asked, brow knit together as he tried to find some way to show the Tal-Vashoth that he was not going mad.

His frustration was pent up, even with killing the dragon. Maybe he just needed a different type of reminder of his sanity. With a twist of his hand he lit the barrier around himself and with another movement the glyph dissipated and a mind blast sent Bull into the far wall, “Attack.”

The giant shook his head as he pushed himself off the wall and with a cry of rage he came at Solas, his fist raised and eyes wild. Solas didn’t move and in the last moment he snapped his fingers, making sure there was no way Bull didn’t see it, and dropped his shield. His eyes remained locked on Bull’s and the towering man skidded to a halt bare centimeters from him. There was a long pause, as if Bull were waiting for him to raise his shield or counter him. Finally, the fist slowly fell till it was at his side and he said in a rough voice, “You dropped the barrier.”

“And you stopped,” Solas pointed out.

“I could have killed you. Instantly. Snapped your neck, tossed you off the battlements,” Bull continued, his breathing still a bit too heavy.

“Did you? Do you still want to?” Solas asked, hands folding behind him.

There was another lengthy pause that the elf let Bull have to work through what he had done, until he said, “No, I don’t.”

One thin hand came up and gently settled on the grey skin of his chest and pushed. Bull stumbled back, but caught his footing and slumped forward, head hanging low, “Dammit…”

Solas shook his head, “Remember this moment Bull. You have control of yourself. You always have had that control. Your own mind is all you need for that.”

Bull seemed determined to ignore him so the mage stepped forward and raised the hand he had extended before to gently slide back along one high cheekbone, “Iron Bull. Look at me, my friend.”

One tired eye slowly rose to look at him, “As I said before, you are not truly Tal-Vashoth, you made a choice and we are here for you.”

That eye glinted with an emotion Solas didn’t have a chance to name before it was gone, and Bull said in a relieved yet exhausted voice, “Thank you Solas. Showing a Qunari, a Tal-Vashoth, that you trust them like that is not an easy thing.”

“I beg to differ,” the elf said, his lips quirking in a smile, “You know who you are. As do I.”

“Do you?” Bull asked, his own smile forming as Solas just hummed noncommittally and let his hand fall.

The elf moved to pick up his book, dusting it off and glancing back at Bull as he pulled himself up straight again and turned. He offered the giant a smile and they moved off the battlements.

 

~~~/~~~/~~~

 

The elf was good. He knew how to give a person what they needed, not necessarily what they wanted. He’d rarely found that in anyone else and usually then they were too much like himself. That never worked out. But one moment he had been contemplating how to get Solas to send him careening off into the abyss of the mountains to his left and the next he had found that control switch to turn it all off.

After that Solas had made sure he was sent on his way to his rooms at the Herald’s Rest before continuing to his own quarters above the garden. Then things had gone back to normal, simple as that. Solas was still entirely too clever and tense despite his calm as he constantly worked on his murals when not researching things for the Inquisition, and Bull took that serving girl with the black curls to bed a few times. Let her work out her frustration before she confessed to her scout sweetheart that got back from the Dales, and the rest of the Inquisition moved forward at Inquisitor Adavae’s ceaseless pace.

But Bull was watching now in a different way. Before it was all about strategy, if the Qun was needed here to stop what was happening with the Breach how could each be taken out? Where were their resources? That sort of thing. This was different and all about the person, analysis and determination. That Solas was high strung but carefully put together was obvious. What was not was the way his shoulders slump ever so slightly and tiredly when he thought no one was looking and the careful lack of expression as he tried to pull the tense out of his shoulders. Something needed to be done.

 

~~~/~~~/~~~

 

“You know, I didn’t actually think I’d be right about this,” Iron Bull said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Solas looked up from his book in mild surprise. He was leaning against the ledge of the battlements in the same spot as when he had knocked some sense into Iron Bull. The Tal-Vashoth had been trying to think of a way to approach the apostate without him shutting down before an offer could even be made for a few days now. So when he had been on his way to the stables to see about the new dracolisk that had been brought in and seen the Fadewalker heading for the battlements, he figured the dracolisk could wait.

Bull gave the elf some time, let him settle in, then had gone up talk to him. Solas sighed softly, “Can I help you, Bull?”

“No, I’m good. Seems like this is a common spot for you, eh?” The giant pointed out, stopping at just an arms length away.

A nod and Solas marked his spot in his book, “It is, as of late. The view is beautiful and it is under the stars instead of a roof. Few bother me here, and if they do I can just… deter them from coming up with a few well-placed spell on this stairs up. They are fairly unstable.”

Bull laughed at that, “Yes, they can’t exactly hold a Qunari.”

The stairs were perfectly fine, but he could see Solas setting little tremor glyphs to keep Sera or any of the soldiers from trying to pick up on the spot, “If you are not in need of my aide, Iron Bull, then may I ask why you have sought me out?”

“More like saw you passing by and took the chance,” he corrected with a small shrug.

“Chance for what?” The elf pressed with a raised eyebrow.

“To make an offer.” Bull held up one large hand to stop the elf from speaking, “Just hear me out, Fadewalker. You keep yourself carefully and precisely coiled. You’re all control and no relief. When was the last time you let any of that release?”

Solas’ eyes narrowed, “I am hardly in need of one of you prolific sessions, Iron Bull. I can manage such things just fine.”

“Oh? Then how’s that knot in your left shoulder?” A smirked pulled at Bull’s lips as Solas paused.

That made the elf’s eyes narrowed, “Is this because of what happened after Adamant?”

“It’s not the reason I am offering, but it is the reason I decided to look. I’ve offered the same thing to a number of people and it’s not what I give the serving girls. They need someone to let them have a bit of enjoyment at the end of the day. You need someone that you can give up control to,” He explained, “We can take things one step at a time. I’m not about to drop you into something like this head first.”

Solas smiled, giving a low chuckle, “You make it sound so easy, Bull. When it is far more complicated than that.”

“I never said it was simple, but there’s always a place to start,” Bull said.

Solas stared at him for a long moment, expression alternating between restraint and want that flickered underneath a façade that was trying desperately to remain impassive as ever. After a pause during which Bull was sure Solas had considering every strategy possible, he asked, “And what do you get out of it?”

“Are you kidding me? I get to know I’ve bedded the impenetrable Fadewalker at least once. I’m not about to go announcing it,” he affirmed at Solas’ frown, “But I will know. Plus, I was there for that conversation with Blackwall about the-“

“Oh, of all the- You are as bad, if not worse than him!” Solas exclaimed in disbelief, pushing off the battlements and squaring off at the warrior.

Bull laughed at that, “Oh don’t worry, elf. I’m not about to have you pull any of them out. But I wonder what they taught you?”

“I will throw this book again and you will lose that last eye,” Solas threatened, book raising.

Laughter rang out again, head tossing back before he looked back down to Solas, “Experience aside, I can and will take care of you Solas. Allow me?”

Solas paused looking away from Bull before he finally said, “I will consider the offer, Bull. Thank you.”

Bull nodded, “Come by my room when you’re done thinking about it.”

The elf chuckled, “So confident I will agree?”

The giant grinned, “Always,” and moved off the battlements to head for his room.

He was just glad he’d gotten his hands on some of those oils Dorian liked so much. He had been planning to use them on the red head that worked in the infirmary, but saving them for Solas would be far better.

 

~~~/~~~/~~~

 

Solas leaned against the wall of the hallway at the inn that led to a series of rooms. The one that was stuck into the battlement wall was Iron Bull’s while the rest were the Chargers. The mage was stealthy when he wanted to be, almost as good as any rogue. He had made sure the chargers were downstairs still, but he had allowed Bull to catch sight of him before he had gone upstairs, knowing that would cause Bull to follow shortly.

In all honesty, he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be allowing this. He had a duty, an obligation to the People to fix his mistakes. And yet the week of banter between himself and Bull had been… enjoyable. The Tal-Vashoth certainly tested the limits and he was sure Adavae had caught on that something was happening between them, but that was only because he was far more observant than Bull gave him credit for. Now he was waiting for the giant to come up to his room, listening for his steps. He had situated himself next to a window that led out onto the roof that he could easily escape through if need be.

Thankfully it wasn’t necessary as he heard Bull's too-heavy footfalls and the massive shadow he cast come up the stairs. The booming voice as it laughed and passed Dalish off and back down into the throngs of the pub was just more confirmation.

Ever since the offer he hadn’t been able to shake the possibility of it from his mind and he had mulled it over intently. Like a moth to the flame he came back to the idea again and again until he had finally given in. Now Bull was standing just to his right, looking at him expectantly. Solas gave a small smile and then continued down the hall to the room, Bull a step behind him. Bull's room was unlocked, he probably didn’t think anyone would dare steal from him while he wasn’t there, but there was a lock on it if needed. As they stepped inside Solas looked over the sparse room. It was kept decently neat, but just enough to be presentable. Some clothes were strewn about and various weapons cluttered up a corner, with armor in another, polishing and sharpening tools on a far table, a dresser by the door, and a trunk next to the bed. In the center was a large bed, Qunari-sized of course.

Once the door was closed and locked behind them he turned to face Bull, expression as impassive as he could make it, though the disarming grin Bull wore was proof enough that he wasn’t hiding everything. He sighed softly before finally saying, “You made an offer.”

“I did. And you have decided to take me up on it. Seems my confidence and the flirting did the job,” Bull boasted.

“And Adavae picked up on it,” Solas pointed out.

“The Boss is good with discretion. If he thought there was an issue or that it was unwelcome he’d’ve gone Inquisitor on my ass so fast I wouldn’t be able to do anything but hope I kept my head,” the larger reasoned, assuaging Solas’ paranoia.

“True,” Solas conceded, “but what makes you think I wouldn’t ask Adavae to let me deal with it?”

Bull shook his head, “If you don’t want this, I stop. Plain and simple. Do you not want this?”

Solas folded his arms over his chest as he tried to force out the words to end it, instead he said, “I do want this.”

Well, too late to take that back. He swallowed as his lips pursed tightly together and he looked away. A large hand came out to settle on his side and Bull stepped closer, “But you’re unsure,” the giant supplied, “we’ll keep tonight simple. Nothing to extreme, just enough to give you a taste and get that damned knot you’ve been trying to roll out of your shoulder for the last month.”

The last part was said in a slightly frustrated growl and Solas chuckled, “It is rather annoying. I suppose the chance to get that worked out is worth at least one night.”

“Good!” Bull said, an excited gleam in his eye, “Then first thing’s first.”

Without warning Bull bent and snatched Solas up under the thighs and pulled him up to chest level. The high stone ceilings made it so even held this high Solas would still need to reach an arm up to touch the ceilng. Solas gasped in surprise, “What are you doing!?” his hissed out, trying not to be loud.

Bull just chuckled and unceremoniously dropped him onto the bed, “Getting things started. I come with a little bit of manhandling now and again. I figured picking you up was as good a way to start things out as any.”

Solas rolled his eyes as he propped himself up on the bed with his elbows, “You are insufferable.”

“Apparently not insufferable enough to deter you. Shirt and feet wraps off, sit in the center of the bed,” he ordered lightly.

As Bull moved over to the dresser Solas pulled off his shirt, folding it neatly and doing the same with his wraps. He set them on one of the chairs in the room and moved to sit cross-legged in the center of the bed, arms laying comfortably over his knees. Bull milled about the room, removing his harness, belt, and shoes but leaving his pants before grabbing one of the vials of oil that he had noticed earlier and a clean rag. Grey eyes tracked the larger man until he was sitting behind him on the overly large bed.

Solas seemed tiny in the center of it, but it was obvious Bull fit it perfectly. Adavae had probably had it custom made for the reaver once they were settled in. He wished he had been present for that conversation to try to get a qunari-sized bed. Those large muscled hands finally met his back and he hissed slightly at the cool of the oil though it warmed up fast. He wasn’t expecting much from the warrior, most bumbled through an act like this and while he knew Bull to be mindful he didn’t think Bull was mindful enough to be able to give a proper massage.

At first it was simply large movements that soothed the skin and made Solas relax back into the hands. He closed his eyes to allow himself to at least enjoy the attention before the fingers began to dig in and, surprisingly, managed to pull out one of the knots in his lower back, making him pull in a startled breath. A low chuckle made Solas suppress a shiver. He had learned long ago that certain types of voices, mostly ones that sat in the chest, could draw a very distinct reaction from him. No need to have Bull finding that out so quickly.

A few more careful passes over his back pulled out a few more knots and Bull said, “That’s good for now. Remove your pants and lay out on your front.”

Solas did as instructed, still folding his pants neatly and setting them aside before laying out and grabbing one of the pillows to rest his head on. Bull gave a low approving rumble, “You really should stop hiding that ass so much Solas,” one hand moving to slide over the curve of it appreciatively.

“I’m sure it’s better to leave it to the imagination, is it not?” the elf said.

“Yeah, but now I’ve gotten a view,” a sudden, sharp but not painful slap to his ass made him jerk in surprise, “And it makes an amazing sound.”

“I hardly think spanking is something that should be on the list of things to do to me,” Solas said with a look of disdain over his shoulder even as a blush lightly colored his ears.

Bull’s grin widened and the hand moved to grip one ass cheek and gave it a firm squeeze, making Solas gasp, “I think it’s definitely on the list.”

The mage caught his breath as Bull leaned forward and kissed the base of Solas’ skull and bit lightly into his neck, making Solas close his eyes and press his face more into the pillow, “Or perhaps something a bit more harsh? A paddle maybe?”

Solas bit down on a moan even as a shudder ran through him at the idea. Bull hummed and the sound went straight to his groin, waking up his cock. The hands moved up, carefully pressing into muscle that connected his hips and waist. Bull’s mouth continued to work over his neck and eventually moved to his ear. He couldn’t stop a whimper at that, the red blush coloring them moving to his face. The pleasure of such an erogenous zone being exploited, coupled with Bull humming again in triumphant, and he couldn’t help but moan this time.

Bull was no doubt cataloguing every reaction and testing where the best spots were to make him squirm. The ears were an easy target on any elf, even half-elves were said to have this quirk. He was surprised at how deft Bull’s hands were though. As that skilled mouth distracted him his hands had worked him into a state of pleasant relaxation, allowing him to simply revel in the attention instead of tensing over it. With one last nip at his ear Bull pulled back and order, “Hands and knees, will make this easier. I’m assuming you’re not a virgin but you’ve never had something as big as a qunari before?”

As Solas opened his eyes he realized that Bull had moved just enough so he could see the bulge in Bull’s pants. He swallowed his surprise as discreetly as possible as he pushed himself to his hands and knees and confirmed, “You are correct. I may prefer the Fade to the waking world but that does not mean I have never sought physical pleasure.”

“Good, for a while there you had me thinking you were a virgin. That would make this process a bit longer,” he said, grabbing the vial again.

“Process?” Solas ask, his mind somewhat muddle from the mix of pleasure and relaxation.

“Stretching you out. You’re small Solas. If I took you without making sure you could, I’d hurt you,” Bull explained.

Solas nodded in understanding. The Tal-Vashoth was doing an excellent job of distracting him from thinking things through too much since normally he would have put that together. Bull shifted until he was behind Solas and leaning over him. In a matter of moments Bull had encompassed him completely, hands and legs on either side of his own as the grey giant leaned over him, “Can you feel it?”

The words came out low and a thrust of the still clothed hips had the bulge of Bull’s cock that tented his pants grinding against Solas’ ass, making him moan. He shifted back into the movement and Bull thrust again as Solas said breathlessly, “It’s hard to miss, much like the rest of you.”

“You know, one of these days I’m going to fuck the sass right out of you,” the larger man said as he thrust again.

“I look forward to th-hn-the attempt,” the elf said, still pushing back into the movements of Bull’s hips.

The elf was fully hard now, length hanging heavily beneath him as Bull leaned back. He heard the rustle of clothes being removed and he looked back to see Bull oiling up his impressive member. It stood proud, thick and long, making the elf lick his lips at the thought of it being inside of him. Bull laughed lowly again, having caught the hungry expression, and leaned forward to take hold of Solas’ hips. They rocked against one another for a time, Solas biting his lower lip as the oiled length ground across his opening.

A rumbling growl and Bull leaned down again, covering Solas’ back and raising a hand to spread out across the elf’s chest as he held him in place, “If I could I’d take you right now. Open you up and make you scream as I fucked you into the mattress.”

Solas moaned out, “Yes…”

Another growl made the elf’s cock twitch as the sound rolled through his body and he bucked back against the other’s cock, wanting more. Bull grunted and bit at his shoulder before carefully pulling back and leaving Solas a shivering mess on the bed. He hadn’t realized how much heat Bull put off until it was removed from him entirely. He fought the urge to fidget as he waited for Bull, with only marginal success.

“When you squirm like that it makes your ass wiggle in a really inviting way, Solas. Just thought you should know,” the Tal-Vashoth commented, humor in his voice.

“Well, that’s the point, isn’t it?” he returned as the elf arched his back just enough to put himself on display for the larger.

Bull gave a harsh breath through his nose and reached out a hand and pulled one cheek to the side to show off his opening. Solas trembled one more time and then a well-oiled finger was pushing into him. He forced out a breath as it was larger and longer than he would normally start out with. Bull was patient though, inching the digit into him until it was settled in to the knuckle. There was a pause and the grey giant shifted his free hand to rubbed circles around his hips, “You all right, Solas?”

The mage nodded, raising his head and glancing back over his shoulder to make eye contact with Bull. The brief look gave them both a moment to breathe and then Bull was pushing in a second finger. Solas dropped to his elbows and tucked his head down to settle on his forearms as Bull allowed him to adjust for a moment before he started thrusting into him. They stroked and bent within him, mindful of how tight he was, but also looking for that one spot in him that would make the elf squirm.

As Solas grew used to the width and length of them he began to push back onto the fingers as they thrust into him, muffling a small cry in his arms as Bull finally found that spot, “Found it,” Bull said as he stroked over it again.

Solas moaned before saying, “I’d question this arrangement if you didn’t.”

A huffed chuckled and the Tal-Vashoth massaged the spot. Solas couldn’t contain a small, strangled noise as the warrior stroked over that spot before he continued to thrust the digits into him. Bull’s free hand moved down from his hips, across his stomach and to the mage’s arousal. The instant Bull wrapped his hand around his neglected cock he thrust forward into the hand. Bulls kissed the nape of his neck as he began to move his hands between fucking him with his fingers and pumping his length.

Solas wasted no time in joining the rhythm, breath quickening as Bull worked him with far more expertise than Solas had expected. A third finger was accompanied by Bull placing kisses along his shoulder, up his neck, the side of his head, and his ear while the hand around his cock moved faster. At this rate he wasn’t going to last long, especially as the three digits began to move again, stretching him open and hitting every sensitive spot inside of him, “Think I could fit just the tip?”

Solas frowned in confusion at the comment, then whined as the hand left his own aching arousal. He twisted around slightly and grey eyes landed on Bull’s length as the giant stroked it and Solas bit his lower lip as he considered. He moaned as the fingers stretched him a bit more, focusing on loosening the rim. The mage worried his lower lip for a moment, then nodded. The tip was just a bit smaller than the rest of the wide length. Bull leaned forward slightly, “We’re not in a real scene yet, Solas. If you want to stop or I hurt you-“

“I will tell you. I understand, Bull,” he said firmly, grey eyes locking onto blue.

The look held for a moment, then a smirk spread over Bull’s face again, “All right.”

Solas laughed softly and turned to situated his body a bit better, he didn’t expect Bull’s hand to come around and encircle his length again. Bull was not letting him down even a little bit for this, he was already close though so he wouldn’t last long. Another moan left him as the fingers pulled out of him, each dragging across that spot as Bull’s hand twisted around his cock and he was coming with a short cry. He slumped forward in the pillows, though Bull kept his hips aloft.

Through the haze of his climax he felt Bull’s cock at his entrance, pressing insistently and he raised his head, “Wha-Hah!”

The question died on his lips as the tip of Bull's cock pushed passed his relaxed rim and caught around it as the tip settled inside of him. Solas trembled at the semi-painful stretch and gasped for breath as his over-sensitive body clenched reflexively around it. He could feel Bull’s hand working over the large arousal and little nudges of Bull’s hips forced quiet, but unintelligible sounds from him. A moment later Bull was leaning over him, burying his face against Solas’ neck as he came into the elf.

They stayed like that for a moment as they each enjoyed the afterglow until finally Bull carefully pulled out of the elf and rolled to the side. Solas let his legs splay out behind him, not yet willing to move. He cracked his eyes open when Bull got up from the bed and dunked a rag into a bucket of water. He came back and the mage hissed as the cold water was passed over his skin, “Next time let me warm it up.”

“Mmm, all right,” Bull said with a shrug.

Bull’s thumb ran over his left shoulder and then it dug in and a series of crunches, a painful crack, and a yell of surprise later and the knot in Solas’ left shoulder was gone, probably leaving behind a faint, relieved soreness and tingling down his left arm, “You…bastard.”

Bull’s laughter rang out again and he continued to clean up the elf. “Yeah, I know. Now roll over so I can get your front. You probably shouldn’t try to go back to your rooms for a bit.”

Solas hummed in response and rolled over, “Making me come before entering was not something I expected.”

“I’ve had a few times with elves to figure out the tricks. It relaxes you and makes the fuck that comes afterwards far more intense. But this is more about you than me. I’ll get more of what I want next time,” the giant said, nudging Solas enough so he could pull away the soiled sheet so neither of them were in a wet spot then tossed the rag aside as well.

“So confident I’ll come back?” Solas asked as he settled on his side.

“Oh, I’m very sure of it,” Bull said as he laid down beside Solas, “Usually the ones that don’t come back are already out the door by now. Sore or not.”

Solas hummed, “I won’t be here soon enough.”

“Figured, just relax for a bit though, Solas. I’ve got you,” Bull said comfortingly.

Solas could only nodded and settle in as the giant’s arm wrapped around his torso and pulled him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi to me on tumblr :D Cause I'm totally trying to be more active there~
> 
> http://ambervalcepri.tumblr.com/


End file.
